1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process of molding and assembling a three-dimensional ornament and, more particularly to a process of molding and assembling a three-dimensional ornament that is assembled with a hollow pen tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pen is a common writing tool in our daily life. In addition to its basic writing function, the aspect of the pen greatly influences its commercial values. The aspect design of the pen may be the object of writing tool exhibitions.
In the prior art, a pattern or character is marked on an exterior surface of the pen by, for example, printing. The pattern or the character printed on the pen has a two-dimensional shape, rather than three-dimensional shape. As the pen is used for a long period of time, the printed pattern or character is worn, deteriorating the aesthetic value of the pen.